


Just One More

by BrendonUrieIsOurQueen



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben Hargreeves is Dead, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Gen, Ghost OC, Hargreeves Siblings - Freeform, Hospitalization, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves Whump, Overdosing, Worried siblings, klaus hargreeves angst, klaus overdoses, reunion with Ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 08:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19764154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrendonUrieIsOurQueen/pseuds/BrendonUrieIsOurQueen
Summary: After a particularly annoying ghost haunts him, Klaus Hargreeves decides to get rid of her and just get high instead. However, when the pill he took doesn’t work, he just takes another, and then another, and then another...





	Just One More

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all, sorry about the grammar, I wrote this at 2 in the morning when I probably should’ve been sleeping...anyways, I hope you enjoy it :)

Klaus Hargreeves sat in the same murky bath water that he had been sitting in for the past hour, which had now gone cold. With a cigarette in one hand, and a bottle in the other, he tried to wash away his worries, but to no avail. For some reason, no matter how high or drunk he got, he couldn’t shake the spirit that had been haunting him for the past two weeks. She was only young when she died, maybe fifteen or sixteen, but it was clear what killed her; a giant gash stretched across her forehead like an unfortunate halo. Seeing her young age, and the violent way she died, this particular spirit shook Klaus more than others. 

“You’ve been with me for two weeks now, do you want something?” Klaus became annoyed, he had finally had enough of his unwelcome visitor. 

Unsurprisingly, she said nothing, only stared deeper into his intoxicated soul. 

“Ok...well if that’s all then, would you mind leaving me alone?” He didn’t even bother looking at her this time. “Go off to whatever spooky ghost dimension you came from.”

“Klaus, you know she can’t...” Ben sat on the counter, next to the sink, watching this scene unravel. 

“Well why is she here? I didn’t kill her, so what does she want with me?” Klaus asked.

“Who knows. All you can do is wait, though. She’ll go away eventually, its not like she’s causing any major problems anyway, not like the last few.”

Klaus rolled his eyes. “Oh my god, that was terrible! If I hear that word again, I think I’ll shoot my brains out!” 

Finally deciding to end his bath, the medium pulled the plug and stepped out into the cool air of the bathroom. He wasn’t sure if anyone was home, and he wasn’t going to check. It was already late, and Klaus wanted to go to bed. So, he made his way to his old room, with its fairy lights strewn around, and ancient writing on the walls. Crawling into the sheets, he began wondering what it was like to not see dead people everywhere he went. 

Suddenly, he heard a scream. A high-pitched, shrill scream, coming from inside the room. It wasn’t until he sat up and rubbed his eyes that he realized it was the girl, standing in the dark corner of the room, still screeching her head off.

“Ugh, could you shut up already? Some people are trying to sleep here.” 

More screaming. Now fully sitting up, Klaus reached for his bedside table, which housed the bottle of pills he kept with him at all times. 

“Klaus, can you please not, for once?” Ben nodded to the pills, disappointed that this is what his brother did every time there was a slight inconvenience. 

“Sorry my dear brother, but I’m tired, and this bitch here won’t stop screaming.” He cracked open the container and took out a pill. 

He swallowed it with ease, seeing as over the years he had become a master at dry swallowing them. Once it was done, he leaned back and waited for the screaming to dull down into nothing but silence, but five minutes passed and she was still going. 

“What the hell?” Klaus was annoyed, the pill should’ve kicked in by now. 

“Hey, it’s fine. You’re probably just becoming resistant. Maybe you can stop taking them now that they don’t work?” Ben asked with hope.

“Absolutely not. These are the only things keeping me going, I’m gonna take another.” Once again, he cracked open the bottle and swallowed another tiny pill; and when that didn’t work, another, and when that didn’t work, another. 

“Klaus, you’re taking too many! You have to stop before you kill yourself!” Ben pleaded with his brother. 

“Ok, yes I know, one more.” Swallowing the last pill, Klaus waited. 

Soon enough, much to his relief, the girl stopped screaming and disappeared entirely. 

“Thank god for that. Goodnight, brother.”

Ben studied Klaus, trying to judge if he was okay. That’s when he saw his arm shaking. 

“Hey Klaus, are you doing alright?” 

Klaus opened his eyes, but only halfway. “Hmm, yeah, I just, can’t see properly...my eyes..they’re all spotty...”

Ben immediately jumped down from the dresser he was sitting on. “Klaus, go find someone right now!” 

“No no, I’m fine, probably just super high. I’ll just sleep it off..” Klaus waved his brother off. 

“No Klaus! I’m not asking, I’m telling you. Go find someone.”

Klaus rolled over, shooting his brother a look of absolute annoyance. “Fine,” When he tried to stand up, he only wobbled a bit then sat back down on the bed. “Well, never mind, it looks like I can’t. Oh well, I tried.” 

He tried to go back to sleep, but Ben slapped him across the face before he could try; for once actually able to reach into the world of the living. Klaus’s reaction was asking the same question, ‘how did he do that?’. 

“I don’t care Klaus. I can’t do anything to help you right now, but can’t you see it for yourself? You’re overdosing! I don’t care if you have to crawl, go find someone who can help.”

Klaus had never seen his brother this serious; not even when he found out he had died. So, with small hesitation, he lifted himself off the bed and managed to get to the bannister, wobbling the whole way. 

“Hello? Anyone home?” Klaus called downstairs. He got no answer. 

His vision growing more blurry by the second, Klaus pulled himself all the way to the stairs, holding on to the railing the whole time. 

“Ben, I don’t think-I don’t think I can do this. I don’t think I can make it.” Klaus pleaded with his brother to let him give up. 

“All you have to do is get down the stairs. Someone has to be down there.”

Klaus nodded and started his journey once more. Not having the energy or the strength to walk down them, he instead resorted to sliding down the stairs. Finally, he was in the living room, and he saw Diego sitting on the couch through spotted vision. 

“D-Diego...” He tried to croak out, but now his voice too, was giving up on him. 

Continuing on in a crawl, like Ben had said, he pushed himself to his limits and made it to the edge of the carpet, where hopefully, Diego would notice him. 

“Diego...” He tried again. This time, however, he was heard, despite his voice being even quieter than before. 

Diego was shocked. He didn’t know what Klaus was doing and didn’t know how to react.

“Klaus, what are you doing on the floor? Get up!” He stood up, trying to assess the situation.

“Can’t...too many...pills...” With that, Klaus fell unconscious, becoming completely unaware of what would happen next. 

Hearing his brothers words, Diego immediately dropped his phone, instead rushing over to Klaus. 

“Klaus, wake up, wake up.” Diego pleaded. “Wake up!” 

When he didn’t get any kind of response, he tried again. “Wake up Klaus, dammit!”

Seeing as this strategy wasn’t working, he rushed back over to the couch to pick up his phone. With shaky fingers, he dialled the numbers 9-1-1. Still not completely understanding the situation, he explained to the operator that his brother had apparently just overdosed, and was currently laying on the floor unconscious. The woman said that an ambulance was on their way, and would be there shortly. After hearing what he needed to, and nothing more, Diego hung up the phone and went back to his brother’s side. 

His chest was rising less and less as he took shallower breaths, proof of his body weakening. When Diego checked his eyes, they were glazed over and barren. Why would he do this? Was it on purpose? Wasn’t one pill enough to get high? All these questions bounced inside Diego’s skull, threatening to break it. 

Number two didn’t realize he was crying until the ambulance showed up and he was forced to snap back to reality. He didn’t know how long he had been sitting there with his brother, or when exactly he had pulled him into his arms, but all that was over when he was placed on a stretcher and loaded into the ambulance. Piling in with him, Diego was relieved when he saw the oxygen mask that was placed over his mouth fogging up. It meant he was still alive, and that meant there was still hope. 

You could say a lot of things about the Hargreeves siblings, but deep down, they really did care for one another. This was proven when at three o’clock in the morning, when all of them should’ve been asleep, the remaining five were all piled into the hospital waiting room, eagerly waiting for some sort of news. Their wish was granted when a nurse strolled in and called out their last name. 

“He overdosed pretty badly, the drug he took was only supposed to be take in half-pill dosages, but he took eight. We had to pump his stomach, and clear them all out, but he’s stable now. He’s asleep, and probably won’t be awake for a while, but you can come in to see him if you would like.” She explained. 

They all nodded eagerly. So, she led them past a dozen doors, all with the lights turned off inside. Klaus’s was the last door in the hallway, and the walk down it was practically torture. 

When they finally did get to Klaus’s room, they froze. No one was used to seeing number four like this. Sure, he usually had bags under his eyes, and always looked a bit tired from all the drugs he took, but never like this. He looked like he hadn’t slept in years, even though he was sleeping at that very moment. His body looked frail, like he was a porcelain doll that would break at the slightest touch. No one had really noticed how skinny he was until now. 

They all took their seats, and eventually fell asleep, despite being in the most uncomfortable positions. The morning sun shone through the window, and once again they were awake; and so was Klaus. No one noticed at first, until Alison looked up. 

“Klaus!” She gasped. 

Everybody darted their gaze to their brother. Smiles filled their faces when they saw him. 

“H-hey guys, what are you all doing here?” Klaus was a shell of his usual, flamboyant self. 

“Diego phoned us.” Five looked at his brother, a mix of anger, worry, and sadness all strewn across his face. 

“Oh. I wasn’t expecting that,” Klaus looked away, not wanting to meet his siblings faces. “Listen guys, um, you probably weren’t really, but...I’m sorry if I worried you.” 

Vanya was the next to pipe up. “How could you say that Klaus?! We all rushed over here, terrified, when we got the call. We didn’t know what was gonna happen, we didn’t know if you were going to be dead by the time we got here!” 

Klaus twiddled his thumbs, not sure what to say next. 

“Klaus...please tell us that wasn’t on purpose.” Luther looked at his brother with a look of concern. 

Klaus was quick to deny. “No, no! Don’t worry, I didn’t mean to...I just took too many that’s all.” 

“Why’d you take so many then? Isn’t one enough to get high?” Diego questioned.

“Oh, yeah definitely, but uh, that wasn’t the problem...”

“Then what was it?” Alison prodded. 

“That spirit, that girl, she wouldn’t stop screaming, and one pill wasn’t enough; she wouldn’t go away.”

All five looked down at their laps. They hadn’t expected this answer. They didn’t realize that Klaus’s power was more of a curse. 

“Wait!” Klaus suddenly looked up, startled.

Everyone turned their attention to him, them too, startled. 

“What’s wrong?” Asked Vanya. 

Klaus scanned the room, worried. “I-I can’t find Ben.”

“Klaus, Ben’s dead, of course you can’t-“ Alison was halfway through her sentence before she came to the realization. “Wait, you mean, you can see Ben? You’ve talked to him?!” 

“Well yeah, I thought you knew. He’s always with me, always...” Klaus realized that his mistake might’ve just wiped away the only communication any of them had with their late brother. “Or, he was. W-what if he, what if he’s gone? What if I got rid of him?!” 

“Relax, I’m right here.” Ben popped his head in through the door. 

“Ben, come here!” Klaus demanded. 

Hesitantly, number six wandered over, and Klaus wrapped him up in a hug. For the others, Klaus was literally just hugging thin air, but they knew what was really happening. 

“Hey, you can’t get rid of me that easy. I just wanted to mess with you a little bit, cause you know, I told you to stop, and you didn’t listen to me, so...” 

Klaus jokingly pushed Ben’s shoulder. “Oh cmon!” 

They both laughed, and even though the others didn’t know what the joke was, they laughed too. 

After a minute of silence, Alison had an idea. 

“So, Klaus, you’re not high or anything right now, right?” 

He took a moment to assess himself. “No, I don’t think so.” 

“Well, if that’s the case, could you try to channel Ben?” 

Klaus pondered. He hasn’t done anything close to that since he was a kid, before Ben died even. “I don’t know if it will work, but I can try,” He paused. “Just...don’t get your hopes up, ok?”

Everyone nodded. 

With full concentration, and a whole lot of determination, Klaus Hargreeves did something he hadn’t done in at least twenty years. First it was a flicker, but then it sprang to life. Ben was sitting there before him, except it wasn’t only him who could see him this time. 

His siblings were in awe. They had missed their brother so much; and now, here he was, right in front of them, at last. Despite the sadness that this had rooted from, it had turned out to be something good. They were all together again. The Hargreeves siblings.


End file.
